


Tinkle Bell

by Laien



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 牙莉沙雕夏日校园爱情故事
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Tinkle Bell｜Chapter 1  
Damon拎着一大袋子易碎品上了公交车时不禁有点懊悔，塑料袋因为过重绷得紧紧的，勒得他手疼，这是开学前的最后一天，他去考文特花园那儿买了一点画具回来，天知道他为什么要买这些东西，前几天Graham说开学后要去学画画，Damon也随口应了一声，没想到他就在早上七点钟被骑着自行车到楼下的对方给叫醒拉去画材店买东西了，其实Damon根本不懂这个纸和那个纸有什么区别，但是那些整整齐齐的颜料画块还挺可爱的，所以他也没有怎么抗拒地被店员推销了一大包东西回来，他们八点钟到了考文特花园，那家店的店员才刚刚把门打开，Damon甚至注意到对方应该才宿醉过，那种若有若无的酒精味儿是薄荷漱口水也掩盖不住的，Graham看起来已经做过很多功课了，他非常认真的挑选着笔刷，还顺带帮Damon也带了一份。  
然而，九点钟一到，Graham就说自己还有别的事儿，骑着单车往北一溜烟地飞走了，只留下Damon自己，在星期日的伦敦早上九点钟，整个城市尚未苏醒的时候，像个傻瓜似的站在公交站牌旁，脚边还放着巨大的白色塑料购物袋，他伸手进口袋里摸摸刚才找回来的硬币，刚刚好够坐回去的车。  
夏季的早上，太阳刚刚挪到了该完全发挥出热与光的地方，真是的，为什么要一大早把他拉出来，他想着星期一一定要教训一下Graham这个混蛋，对方肯定会被他吓到然后再小声地道歉的，还是算了，谁让他们是好朋友呢，他可是在学校里被称作帅气又温柔的学长Damon Albarn啊。  
滴——  
公交车到了。  
他坐在倒数第二排的座位上，摇摇晃晃，他眯着眼睛，不想描述眼前的任何景象，前座的女人衣服上，染着白蓝相间的花，旁边的小女孩，扎着奇奇怪怪的发饰，有一片橘子状的夹子，他想谁会把一片柠檬戴在头上呢。  
他有点儿困了，四肢像脱力一般垂着，公交车的急停让他稍微清醒了一点儿，他往窗外看着，不怎么会经常路过的一个站点，他只记得这附近有一间疯人院，是无聊的小朋友们比试胆量的地方，嗯，当然他自己也是那些家伙中的一员。  
阳光太刺眼了，眯着眼睛看着不远处的那个白色房子，好像……就是那儿吧，视线里一个穿着宽松白色t恤的男孩就从那扇门里跑了过来，冲向了公交站，并在最后一声关门提醒时跑了上来，硬币叮叮当当地滑进了投币口，男孩应该没有他高，但是很瘦，骨架却不小，他的t恤上还印着Beatles的图案，只是洗得有些褪色了，他看不清楚他的脸，Dmaon有点儿近视，他的思绪跑得很远，他看起来……很正常？不，不正常，不然公交车上有这么多空位为什么不坐呢？  
公交车穿过隧道，驾驶座位上的小小蓝色屏幕，成为狭小空间内唯一的光，男孩的侧脸变得更加模糊不清，Damon有点儿烦躁，他为什么不坐下呢，有那么多的空位置在呢，这时候男孩好像感应到了他内心的疑惑，直直地向后排走来，然后坐在了和Damon相隔一条过道的地方。  
隧道被忽地甩到了身后，光出现了，Damon稍微侧着脸往旁边看着，但又要假装不经意的样子，他注意到男孩还挺好看的，眼睛间的间距很宽，蓝眼睛在这个地方是很普通的，但是对方却是黑色头发，Damon不禁想着对方是不是有犹太血统。  
他看到对方穿着长裤，但边边角角染上了一些颜色，难道他在画画？Damon看看手边这一袋子画材不知道应不应该这样搭个话，他也不知道怎么，对这个家伙有点儿好奇。公交向右转弯着，男孩的眼睛也往右看了一下，他们对视了，Damon很自然地笑了笑，但对方却毫无反应，嘴巴紧闭着，Damon Albarn永远也不会想到对方脑子里在构架的是，要是他们同一站下车，Liam要拦住这个一直盯着他的金发小傻子弄点儿钱出来。  
天知道这是什么狗屁开展！  
Damon听到后面男孩叫了一声“Oi”，他正打算回头露出招牌式的Albarn微笑，你知道的，就是那种温柔地弯着眼睛，百分百无害注视你的样子，然而，下一秒他就直接被按在了墙上？？？  
“喂，blonde twat。”  
“？？？”  
“拿点钱出来。”  
“？？？”Damon Albarn，人生中第一次被勒索，还是在离家最近的一条小巷子，还是被一个没他高的人按在了墙上？  
Liam看着对方呆呆地不知所措，他看起来就是那种穿着纯棉白衬衫的优等生，口袋里肯定要多几张票子，而且Liam就算敲诈了他，对方也不会拉帮结伙来报复他打一架的，虽然Liam根本不怕，但是他才因为打群架被学校劝退了，这一次妈妈真的很伤心，他想要给妈妈买个礼物，但不凑巧老亨利那儿今天不缺油漆工了，他只好打道回府，又浪费了公交车钱，结果遇到这个家伙一直盯着他看，以为他没发现吗，那就没办法了，倒霉蛋儿。  
“我……”Damon真的认真的在想我今天钱都花光了，你不要这样我们好好谈谈，我家就在附近不如一起喝杯茶怎么样啊等等一系列说辞，但对方好像根本没理睬，自顾自地就把手伸进了他的裤子口袋，胡乱摸索着，男孩凑得很近，头低着，呼吸就喷在他有些单薄了的T恤边缘，一只胳膊还压在Damon脖子上，搞得他喘不上气来。他穿着一条卡其色的短裤，这个黑头发的勒索者把他的口袋翻了个遍也没摸到一块钱，还不小心碰到了Damon身体凸出的某个部分，嫌恶地甩着手，Damon脸红着看对方，男孩就投过来一个很凶的眼神，像被抓住尾巴的猫似的。男孩又翻起了他拎着的袋子，他是真的没有他高，弯着腰翻东西的时候，微长的头发蹭着他的手臂痒痒的，他没敢说话，想着这袋子里也都是些不值钱的东西，对方不知道得失望成什么样儿呢。  
然而一切都是不会如Damon所料的，男孩拿着那块他从画材店买来的玻璃纸镇笑得异常开心，Damon有点儿怀疑这家伙是不是真的是个傻瓜，Liam却想着妈妈一定会喜欢这东西的，还伸出手拍了拍Damon的肩膀，“谢谢了哥们，快滚吧。”  
然后就双手揣进口袋转身慢悠悠地走了，还哼着歌。  
Damon有点懵了，这是怎么样的一天啊，甚至这一天还没有过去一半，他就经历了两次被莫名其妙地丢在路边的情况，他还被勒索了，虽然只是一块没什么用的玻璃，虽然这个抢劫犯笑得时候还挺可爱的，他彻底对早晨九点半的伦敦产生了质疑，以后谁也不能在星期日叫他早起了，这是什么，这就是回笼觉时候还没做完的噩梦啊。  
  
不得不说，Liam觉得自己度过了非常愉快的一天，他出去逛了一圈，回家给妈妈带了礼物，他说是自己去刷油漆赚来的钱，所以妈妈也很高兴，晚饭他吃了炸鱼薯条，而且今天他居然没和他二哥吵架，真是快乐又幸运的一天，他抻了抻校服，挂在了床边，明天就是去新学校的日子了，Liam给自己订了个至少第一周不要惹麻烦的小目标，然后安稳地在小床上睡着了。  
  
星期一，上午十点钟，在化学课上有点儿昏昏欲睡的Damon被教室窗外突然出现的脸吓到了，这一定是幻觉，然后班主任就带着昨天遇到的黑发男孩走进了教室，“打扰一下，这是我们班新来的转学生，Liam Gallagher同学。”  
Liam穿着白色校服t恤，头发和鞋带都整整齐齐，甚至有点儿好学生的意味，完全不像因为打群架被开除的学生，甚至连班主任都觉得有点恍惚，不是说是Burnage那边开除了的小霸王吗？“哦，你就坐在Damon后面吧，他是班长，有什么事找他帮忙，Damon举下手。”  
Damon眼睛睁得很大，但还是缓缓举起了手，对方像根本没见过他一样，带着他平常会使用的那种温和的人畜无害的微笑坐在了后面，教室恢复了安静，他的后背被人用笔轻轻戳了一下，Liam拎起草稿本，画了个大大的鬼脸，还笑着看他，Damon没露出什么表情，却在心里大声地喊了一句“F——U——C——K——”


	2. Chapter 2

Tinkle Bell｜Chapter 2  
Damon Albarn度过了最糟糕的开学第一天，邻座同学的咖啡洒了他一身，走神想着麻烦事儿的时候被化学老师叫起来，理所应当地没有回答出问题，再加上，最诡异也最离奇的，新同学。  
他本来想着直接把这个事情忘记的，但是命运永远不给你松口气的机会，巧合一个接一个，你甚至怀疑上帝这家伙是不是故意的。  
Damon听着身后男孩不断转笔的声音，每转五次就会掉下来摔到书脊上，所有人都在认真记笔记的时候，他还是在转笔，Liam，是叫Liam对吧，这个名字有点儿怪，Gallagher也有点儿怪，他都没听过有人会叫这样的名字，想想过去二十几个小时里发生的事情，哪一件都配得上这个怪怪的名字，Damon有预感，接下来的日子会发生很多他预料不到的事儿的。  
叮——咚——叮——咚——  
下课了。  
Damon Albarn第一个冲出了教室，他当然不是为了躲Liam，因为他的校服，全都染上咖啡了，他可不能忍受一整天都脏兮兮的，还好总是考虑万全的他还在柜子里放了一件，他跑到柜子前，摆弄着拿几把小小的钥匙，还没把它插进锁孔，旁边发出咣地一声，Damon转头一看，是Liam，好像刚刚撞到了柜子，但是又竭力假装什么都没发生过的样子，难不成他追着自己跑出来的？  
难不成他还想勒索自己？Damon不怕这种事情，虽然以前没发生过，但在学校里，就算打一架也会有人来帮他的，有什么呢，而且他比Liam还高呢，Damon还这么想着，脸上却露出了怔怔的表情。而Liam看着眼前这个穿着染上咖啡渍白色校服的优等生，他昨天没在他口袋里摸到一分钱，而且他的衣服还是脏了的，他还是被老师信任的班长，Liam觉得对方可能和自己一样，只不过是成绩好一点乖一点罢了，他耸耸肩，手伸进了兜里。  
“Damon是吧？手——”  
“？？？”  
“我说，你把手伸出来。”  
Damon一愣，什么啊？对方却直接拉过他的手，放了一把银色的小硬币，“嗯？”他看看手里的钱，又看看Liam，完全搞不清楚状况了。  
Liam又一把揽过对方的肩膀，瞧瞧这个金发小傻子，都吓呆了，平常一定经常被欺负，Liam心里升起一种莫名的正义感，好像自己是圣人摩西，要带着受苦受难的人过这红海似的，“拿着，昨天那个东西算我和你买的，以后你就跟着我混，我会罩着你的。” 他那醉鬼老爹昨天赢了一笔，心情特别好，给了他点钱，反正至少可以让Liam去买两张喜欢的黑胶碟，不用每次听歌还要受他二哥的气了。  
说完，Liam转身就走回教室了，两手还背在身后，他很满足，妈妈要是知道了他在做这么好的事儿肯定会很高兴，虽然离开原来的地方，和Bonehead他们分开了，但他也开始期待新学校会有什么有意思的事儿了。  
而留在原地的Damon则是一脸惊讶，他甚至还保持着那个伸手接硬币的姿势，嗯？混什么？罩着谁？  
Graham从卫生间回来的时候正看到Damon像石化了一样站在柜子旁边儿，他主动上去拍拍对方的肩膀，“喂，Damon”，硬币哗啦啦地掉了一地，接着Graham就得到了一个肘击，毫无防备地痛得弯下了腰，Damon也蹲了下来，只不过他开始捡那些硬币。  
“喂，你打我干嘛？！”他觉得今天的Damon真是太奇怪了，难道是生气他昨天七点钟就去叫他？他早知道对方起床气有多严重的，但是这起床气发作的也太迟了吧，昨天不是还好好的。自知没理的Graham讪讪地站在一边，他看见Damon一边捡硬币还一边念叨着什么，是在数数？不对，他好像一直在重复同一个词，Graham觉得自己还是先离开比较好，因为Damon不禁不理睬他，还露出了个……微笑？  
  
Damon回到教室的时候已经快要上课了，他换好了校服，当然口袋里还揣着那一把亮亮的硬币，他看到隔壁班的Sally坐在了自己的座位上。Sally给他递过情书，也邀请他去生日派对，甚至连Graham都说Sally应该是我们年级最好的女孩儿了，但Damon还是没有答应对方那热烈且显然易见的追求，不是用什么好学生要关注学习的说辞，那太蠢了，他处理的很好，甚至现在对方也只是暂时放弃了他而已。  
不过这次Sally倒不是来找他的了，他看到她和Liam正聊得开心呢。  
“你的口音真有趣，你是北方人吗？”  
“是啊，不过北方一点儿也不好，我们整个北方都没有你这么漂亮又可爱的女孩。”  
Sally笑了，她推了推Liam的肩膀，“有空来找我玩哦，我就在隔壁班……或者放学后也可以。”她冲Liam眨了眨眼睛，没有人能抵抗一个可爱女孩的wink，尤其在她把电话号码写给你的时候。  
Liam托着下巴，他一个上午其实已经收到三个电话号码了，但他不会打给她们，不仅仅是因为电话费太贵了，妈妈不想他和女孩儿们早恋，搞些乱七八糟的事情。她总是说，谈恋爱很好，但是要是太早了，就太麻烦了，你可别想在高中就给我带回来个孩子来，我养你们三个小伙子已经够累了。Liam也不喜欢麻烦，但是，和女孩儿们聊聊天，拉拉她们柔软温暖的手总不是什么坏事儿吧，女孩们都喜欢他，也喜欢对着他笑，这有什么不好呢，每个人都开心，多好啊。  
  
Sally离开教室的时候和Damon擦肩而过，他刚想说什么就被她打断了，“这可不行，我亲爱的Damon，你不能让我再放弃一个小甜心了～”   
甜心？他想着昨天把自己按在墙上凶巴巴的男孩，小野猫还差不多，摇了摇头回到座位，下一节课就要开始了，Liam这时候正低下头鼓捣着书桌里的东西，不知道在搞些什么。  
这堂课是数学，Damon身后出奇的安静，完全没有转笔的声音，也没有踢到他椅子的事情发生，他有点儿纳闷，默默地身体往后靠到了椅背上，稍微偏头往后看着，对方完全处于认真看书的状态，还做了点笔记，虽然书页的边缘画了不知道是猫还是狗的抽象图案，但是Liam的确很认真地在听着课。Damon觉得这个男孩真奇怪，有时候像个小流氓，有时候又乖得不得了。  
  
由于Liam的安静，Damon也很专注地上了一节课，时间就这样过得特别快。午休时候大家都去餐厅吃饭了，但Damon完全不想动，天气太热了，学校说风扇安在教室里太危险了，老教学楼又太脆弱了，装空调的话会把房子弄塌的，于是他们这一届学生只好默默忍受着夏天的燥热。  
有知了在窗外的树上大声叫喊着，却看不见在哪儿。  
Liam也没有离开教室，早上出门的时候妈妈装了一盒子三角司康饼给他，这是他的午饭，是妈妈在双休日烤的，小时候妈妈也总是喜欢做这些东西，然后让他送给邻居们。更小的时候，Liam的头发颜色还很浅，虹膜的颜色也很浅，因为太漂亮了，常常被人认作女孩子，邻居的Valla阿姨很喜欢他，每次都说要Liam做自己的教子。但现在妈妈很忙了，她不经常花时间做好吃的点心了，她要打更多的工，醉鬼老爸很少会拿钱回来，Liam总想着高中一毕业，他就去找份赚钱的工作，然后带妈妈找个海边的小房子住，她能做她想做的事儿就好了。  
他默默地打开盒子，看见前桌的的Damon只是从书包里掏出一盒牛奶，Liam看了看自己，又看了看对方，好吧，谁让他Liam Gallagher就是个善良又帅气的小伙子呢。  
“D——A——M——O——N——”  
Damon缓缓地回过头，嘴里还咬着牛奶吸管，一块散发着黄油香气的司康饼就出现在他面前。  
“请你吃，全世界最好吃的司康饼了，真的，限量发售的。”Liam不仅递过了这块饼干，整个人身体也前倾着，Damon看见男孩嘴角上翘着，眼睛里闪闪发光似的，他离男孩的眼睛太近了，他的眼角带着稍微下垂的弧度，眼睑的纹路让那双眼睛更加深邃了。  
Damon低头看了看对方递过来的司康，呆呆地伸出手接了过来，不自觉地露出了笑意，他平常不是这样的，就这个家伙，让他总是不知所措，但他心里想的都是，  
北方人真热情。  
他的眼睛好蓝。  
他的手好小只啊。  
但Liam这时候就更加想错了，他想着不会是平常没有人对这个男孩好吧，看他好像受宠若惊的样子，他不会没有朋友吧，那，那他可得帮帮他。  
“哎呀我和你说，真的不要和我客气，都说了我会罩着你的，对了周三你有空吗，一定有空吧，我带你去见见老亨利，他那儿有挺多工作要做的，当油漆工是最轻松的啦，看你这么瘦应该也做不了别的吧，行就这么定了，我会帮你说的……”  
Damon觉得对方一定是误会了什么，但他此刻好像也不是很在意，他笑着看着喋喋不休的Liam，想着要把星期三的补习给推掉。


	3. Chappter 3

星期三，放学。  
Damon非常淡定地收拾着作业本，他知道今天要和Liam去玩，对，他索性就把打工称作玩了，毕竟Damon的家庭环境还不允许他做一个油漆工，他的暑期实践也大多数是去博物馆科技馆之类的地方，再远点也就是政府管理规划中心了，反正，他没刷过油漆，Well，如果画画不算的话。  
教室里的人通常都会提前五分钟开始整理自己的桌子，老师们都已经见怪不怪了，毕竟这里是伦敦，有什么能阻挡得了年轻的男孩女孩们飞奔往外面的世界呢。Damon本以为自己会和Liam一起走出教室，毕竟这是他们约定好了的事情，但铃声一响，身后的桌子便撞着自己的椅背，“我先下楼了，门口见”，这么一句话轻飘飘地丢过来，人就跑的没有踪影了。Damon有点儿懵，为什么这家伙总是要出人意料，他要去哪儿，只是几分钟的路而已。  
一般情况下，你很难看到Damon Albarn在走廊里奔跑，他是个守时的好学生，从没有把自己逼到过课前一分钟还没到教室，也不会在放学的时候急急忙忙地跑下楼，通常你只能看见这个金发男孩在足球场上奔跑，但今天，他是真的好奇这个神奇的转学生到底在做什么，他也拎着书包就离开了教室，甚至没注意到校园卡从口袋里掉了出去。  
但等Damon再次看到Liam的时候已经快要到校门口了，他看见男孩旁边还有两个女孩子，她们穿着格子短裙，显然校服被改动了不是一点半点，Liam不知道说了些什么，两个女孩子笑得前仰后合。一种诡异的心情堵在Damon的胸口，不知道这个校园里的人气学长是因为被抢了风头，还是因为自己的新朋友不够重视自己而有点生气了。  
他放慢了脚步，到了门口时，只有Liam一个人了，Liam靠在棕色的砖墙旁边，有一点耍帅的意思，就是高中生经常会做的那种姿势，他的头发不尽然是完全的黑色，在自然光下有点发棕，男孩一动不动地倚在那儿，眼神四处飘荡着，有些迷茫，看见Damon出现了，又忽地来了精神，“你还挺快的嘛，我们走吧。”说着一只胳膊很自然地搭在Damon身上，校服外套被绑在腰上，短袖的白衬衫被拉起了一点儿，他们胳膊的皮肤紧紧挨着，Liam的皮肤温度要高一些，温热的触感并不令人难受。  
Damon被这一下子缩短了的距离所惊讶到了，这个男孩不属于伦敦，他大胆又热情，像钢筋森林中闯进了一只亚马逊的蝴蝶，这令Damon觉得陌生，但他并不讨厌。  
  
他们一起坐上了公交车，这次Liam很自然地就坐在Damon的旁边了，Damon对这很满意，但没两秒钟，Liam开口说话了。  
“ Damon Albarn？真是个奇怪的名字。”  
“哪里奇怪了？那Liam，为什么不是William？”  
“Liam就是Liam，William听着像在大公司里修打印机的怂蛋。”  
Damon笑出声来，这家伙是不是对所有事情都有他自己的一套理解方式，关于这一想法的论据也依然在逐步增加着，就比如现在，他们很快就到了那家白色的疯人院前面，Liam似乎经常来这里，和门口的人打着招呼就带他进去了，为什么会有人经常来疯人院呢？Damon小的时候来过这里，这是小朋友们用来试胆的地方，他们中传说着白房子里关着很多可怕的怪人，他们不断地用刀划伤自己，如果有人看见了，也会变得和他们一样，变成什么也不知道只是不断想杀死自己的疯子。当然Damon现在已经长大了，他知道那些完全是无稽之谈，他们站在斑驳围墙边上的草地上，看许多穿着蓝白条纹的人在走廊旁边的空地上做体操，动作十分缓慢的样子，其中还有几个年纪很小的孩子，有个头发留到耳朵下面长度小男孩不断回头往这边看着，Damon以为是看到了不认识的人所以感兴趣，但一扭头发现Liam正对着他做鬼脸，小男孩被逗笑了，快步又跑回了房子里面。  
他连这里的病人都认识的吗，Damon不解地想着，一件散发油漆味儿的厚麂皮围裙就被套在了脖子上。Liam已经穿好了，胳膊上还套了袖套，旧得看不清本来的花色，他正往一个大铁桶里面倒着白色油漆，看起来十分熟练，还招呼Damon过来帮忙，Damon忍着刺鼻的气味拎着油漆桶走了过去，刚开始一切都好，因为都是白色的油漆，也不会弄错什么，但就在Damon去喝了口水的工夫，铁桶里就变成了淡粉色，他看了看Liam，一桶贴着洋红色标签的油漆桶就在他脚边。  
“Liam！这个颜色错了！”Damon Albarn认为不能把颜色弄错，就像不能在化学课上随便调整试剂融合的顺序一样。  
Liam蹲在一旁用滚轮搅动了几圈，慢悠悠地抬头对他说，“这个颜色挺好看的啊，Phoebe一定喜欢。”  
Phoebe？Phoebe是谁？他怎么不知道学校里哪个女孩叫Phoebe。  
Liam拍着胸脯和他保证在老亨利这里的油漆工他是最专业的怎么可能会搞错呢，忽悠着Damon推着滚轮一起刷起了油漆，因为只是一罐洋红色混进白色油漆里，那是非常淡的粉，比画报上日本樱花的颜色还要更浅一些，Damon心里默默地想，Liam说得没错，还挺好看的。  
  
夏季的太阳即便到了下午也高悬在空中，空气被灼烧到波动，疯人院里面的病人似乎是自由活动时间，但因为太热了没有人离开阴凉的走廊。Damon想要休息一下，他没怎么干过这样的体力活，胳膊酸得很，看一旁的Liam似乎还很有干劲儿，Damon也不好意思一直歇着，他站直了身子，正好看见之前被Liam逗笑的小男孩跑了过来，拉着他的衣角。  
Liam也热情地回应着“Phoebe！”  
这就是他刚刚说的Phoebe吗，Damon怎么看都觉得这是个男孩，难道这世界上有个叫Liam星球的地方，住在那里的人们都有奇奇怪怪的名字？  
Liam放下手里的油漆滚筒陪小男孩踢起了足球，但他踢得并不好，小男孩也完全不在意，笑得很开心，Liam叫Damon一起，他不知道Damon七年级开始就是学校足球队的队长了，第一个球就跃过Liam本就不严密的防守向球门而进，Phoebe立刻倒戈到了Damon那边，Liam不服输地带球过人，脚下一滑又被截走了球，来回几次，Liam技不如人只好耍赖犯规，一会儿拉Damon的胳膊，一会儿又拍拍他的脖子，最后不知是有心还是无意，竟然扯掉了Damon的裤子，Damon忙着解决自己的隐私意外，终于被Liam进了一球，远远看见Liam跑过去高兴地和Phoebe击掌。大男孩和小男孩都气喘吁吁地躺在了草地，Damon缓步走着，捡了足球放在Phoebe旁边，Liam紧闭着眼睛，刘海被汗沾湿了趴在额头上，太阳即将从围墙边坠落时留下的光明晃晃地照在他脸上，看起来平静又可爱，Damon为产生这一想法而感到奇异，他为什么会这么想啊。  
  
“Henry Jr！快回到房间里去！”那个负责疯人院维修工作的老亨利过来了，大声地朝男孩喊着，男孩听见这声音身体轻微地颤抖了一下，讪讪地抱紧了怀里的足球，Liam拍了拍他的头，“Phoebe我们下次再一起玩儿吧。”男孩听了这话高兴了一点，跟着就跑开了。“还有你们两个，快点儿起来干活！”老亨利拉着男孩往屋子里走，还不忘敦促这两个学生短期工。  
Liam坐起身来，碎草籽沾在头发上，Damon不留痕迹地从后面帮他摘掉了。  
“他不是叫Henry吗，你为什么叫他Phoebe？”  
“你知道这里是什么地方吧，疯人院。”  
“你的意思是说他有点儿……？”  
“也不算吧，他和我说他觉得自己是个女孩，他不应该叫Henry应该叫Phoebe，那是他喜欢的名字。老亨利实在太过分了，竟然就把他送进这里来了。”  
Damon不知道说什么好，他从来没遇见过这样的人，也没有想过这样的问题。  
“又不是他自己决定想怎么被生下来的，为什么要怪他呢？”Liam皱着眉头搅动铁桶里的油漆，表面那层因为风干形成的膜被捅破了，褶皱着被划像边缘，Damon觉得他说的对，但又有点儿难过，是啊，他只是个小孩子，有什么是他能决定的呢。  
两个人没有再说话，闷声刷着油漆，气氛有点儿沉重似的。  
太阳快要下山的时候，老亨利来验收刷漆成果，他说Liam和他的小伙伴弄乱了油漆的颜色，一个子儿也不会付的，Liam自然也不会随便听人的话，两个人吵了半天，用有点儿北方口音的腔调，Damon完全插不进嘴，折腾了一通，老亨利还是死活不付工钱，Liam生气地鼓着嘴巴，似乎是准备认输了。  
然而老亨利才一转身，Liam就把剩下的油漆一股脑地踢翻在了地上，“去你的吧！”铁桶咣当咣当地从草地上滚了下去，油漆沿着流了一路，老亨利气急挽起了袖子，一副要动手的样子，Liam眼神尖得很，知道自己肯定不是老亨利的对手，Damon还没反应过来，就被拉着往外跑，几秒钟的时间他才意识到他们闯了祸，立刻加快了脚步，脚底下踩着开了罐的油漆桶，也不管会不会沾脏鞋子了，最后反而变成他一个劲儿地拉着Liam往前跑。  
身后还不断传来叫骂声，老亨利一定是扔了油漆桶过来，他听见身后重重地撞击，还有Liam的闷哼声。  
  
不知道跑了多久，总算没人再追了，两个人坐在路灯下，天已经完全黑了下来，伦敦的市内很难看见星星，他们身上沾满了油漆点儿，像是落魄的流浪汉。  
坐在路边喘着粗气，Damon看见Liam的后背一大片油漆炸开的痕迹，一定是被砸中了，他着急地掀开他的T恤，拳头大小的淤青在后背上，Damon觉得这痕迹扎眼，伸手轻轻碰了碰，Liam像被碰了肚子的猫一样缩了一下，一手拉住了Damon转头看向他“你干嘛？”  
“不疼吗？”  
“还好吧，习惯了。”  
头顶上的路灯发出了细微的电流声，闪了几下猛地变得明亮起来，Damon正直视着Liam的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜也亮了起来，他想到小时候第一次去天文博物馆时看见的虚拟银河。Damon的手指又不自觉地碰向了他的眼睑，从眉骨滑过，男孩眨了眨眼睛，仍然是天真和一无所知的，Damon感觉到那只蝴蝶突然飞进了自己的胃里。  
“怎么了？”  
“油漆粘到了。”Damon低头咳嗽了一声，哪里有什么油漆，只是他自己的脸太红了。


End file.
